


In Darkest Times

by confessorlove



Category: Primeval: New World
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Future Fic, Miscarriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:31:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confessorlove/pseuds/confessorlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When dealing with a great loss, Evan is there to be her shoulder to cry on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Darkest Times

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously set sometime in the future where Dylan and Evan have been together for some time.

The pain and loss they both felt was incredible. It threatened to overwhelm them but Evan knew that he needed to be strong for Dylan. What she was going through had to be even worse than the loss he was feeling. She was carrying their baby and now it was over. That family they wanted and had become planning for was gone in a blink. Nothing could have been done to stop this. It wasn’t an accident that keeping her home from work would have prevented. It was just fate and that made it even harder to accept. Why would this happen to them? What had they ever done to deserve this? Seeing Dylan break down when the doctor told them the baby was gone was one of the worst things he had ever seen. It was worse than seeing Brooke be eaten by an Albertasorus. It was pure heartbreak.

Once they were home from the doctors, within the safety of their home, Dylan let the tears fall once again. She’d managed to hold herself together on the ride home but now she was broken. They’d been looking forward to starting their family. There was a future there for them and it was all gone in a flash. Taking a seat beside her, Evan tenderly wrapped his arms around his fiancée as she cried. He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better. After all, what could you say when you suffer a loss like this? There was nothing that could ever make this feel better.

“It’s not fair,” Dylan whimpered against his shoulder as she cried. Evan could feel her tears dampening his shirt and that just made this pain all the worse. He hated when she cried.

Lovingly he ran his fingers through her hair and made gentle circles on her back in attempt to calm her down. It would do no good for her to make herself sick over this even though they were both suffering the loss. Evan was holding himself together by a thread so he could help her. Once she was calm then maybe he would be able to let his feelings show through. “I know it’s not, Dy.”

She sniffled and snuggled a little closer to him so Evan instinctively tightened his arms around her. He wanted to take away all her pain but that seemed more than a little impossible. Fate had already taken away the future they had begun planning for but he would not let it take away Dylan too. “I was so happy, Evan,” she sobbed against his shoulder. “I was so excited, we both were.”

Evan knew that Dylan had been scared of becoming a mother but he also knew she was looking forward to it. He knew that she had started looking at baby name websites and flipping through a pregnancy book that she kept in her desk at work. He knew they had wanted this baby and the world had been cruel to take it away from them. “I know,” he murmured against her temple before kissing it softly in the hopes of calming her down some. “We were happy and excited. It’s not fair but we can’t dwell on this forever.” Of course he knew that they had only just suffered this loss but right now he just couldn’t dwell on it.

“I know,” she choked out between sniffles. “I just need more time.” Who was he to deny her that when it was what she obviously needed? Neither one of them would get over this in a day, a week or even a year. It would take a long time to heal and grieve but Evan knew that they could do it as long as they stuck together.

As he stroked her head gently, Evan sighed. “Take all the time you need, Dylan. No one is going to rush you through this. God knows we both need time to grieve.” Someday they would move on and maybe have another child but that time was a long way off. For now he needed to help Dylan cope. Someday he would let his walls crack and feelings show. Until then he would just have to be strong for her. There was no other choice. She needed someone and he was there. Evan was her shoulder to cry on and the only one who could even begin to understand what they had lost. Even as he calmed her tears he could feel his own beginning to burn in his eyes. Blinking rapidly he tried to push them away. Now was not the time for weakness when she needed him to be strong. Someday he would let himself be weak. Today was just not that day.

As he listened to her crying and held her close, Evan hoped that he was right and things would get better for them. Dylan deserved everything she wanted out of life. He wanted to make sure she had it no matter what. “I love you,” he murmured as her sniffles started to fade after what seemed like hours of holding her close. She nodded a little but soon her breathing evened out and she drifted to sleep against his shoulder. Evan was glad for that. At least now, for a little while, she would be able to relax. Maybe it would be the beginning of healing or at least he hoped that was the case. Whatever it was he knew deep down that things would be better in the morning. After all, even the darkest of times always looked brighter in the sunrise.


End file.
